User talk:Someone456/Archive 33
Greetings, Mr. Admin. I would like to request you something. Can you delete this photo right here? I uploaded another one and I used that. Well, this one is obsolete. Thanks again. Here's the link to the main page: Click here. Thanks. Shrinto (talk) 03:37, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I'm planning toswitch accounts. Is it okay, and not considered sockpuppetry? Dont let go (talk) 12:15, March 25, 2016 (UTC) User spamming letters in chat Hey there! I chat blocked a user, User:SandBomb, for spamming random letters in chat excessively (you can check the chat log in this diff: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/?diff=1127957 ). Feel free to adjust the ban as you like. noreplyz 07:59, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello Huey! I switched accounts (From Dont let go). Im not a sockpuppet to be mistaken, as Im nt going to use my other account again. Am I safe? Copper Freddy (talk) 11:50, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if it took late, but what I mean is that there's an big amount of Sockpuppets, and I dont want to be mistaken for one. Copper Freddy (talk) 18:39, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi Someone, in your almanac, in the Overview section you wrote "mainsapce" instead of "mainspace" Happy-shroom (talk) 20:04, March 28, 2016 (UTC) deleteion can I please delete the comment on the PVZ heroes Hello Someone456 I heard that Bueracrats can promote users. May i be Promoted to A Rollback. Here is why... 1. I have been on this wiki for over a month. 2. I have never been Blocked. 3. I got the Roof Protector Badge. 4. All of my Votes were Supportive. Please Reply back if you have any concerns. Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 17:34, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Disambiguations Need some help here I'm currently supposed to be a rollback member of staff (I ran for the position and the polls were in my favor, so I was elevted) but I don't have the orange username, nor the privileges. I'm posting this on all the b-crat pages, since I haven't gotten an answer from any of them yet, so bear with me, please. Can you set my staff position to rollback, please? Also, the thread, if you're doubtful I won rollback. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 02:52, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Meeny meeny poopoohed Excuse me... Out of order Your avatar + your reaction }} Somegirl456 confirmed--JK!!! XD By the way, does the girl have a name? Aww thanks senpai. Dunno if I should cry tears of joy. Unless... *starts crying tears of joy* ;-; }} Armor Chomper Grammar I am just wondering why you deleted my contribution to the Armor Chomper page, as the grammar is not correct if you say "doubles the damage". Here's the sentence. The primary weapon is Metal Chomp, which deals 50 damage per chomp and doubles the damage of other variants chomp, but at the cost of lower speed. It makes it sound like it doubles the other Chompers chomp attack power, so, maybe change it back? Deathstrike2112 (talk) 15:44, April 12, 2016 (UTC)Deathstrike2112 About my story + Congrats. }} Bureaucrats Special reserve :P? }} And when do you plan that to happen? (I'm on an iPad right now, sorry for not using my word bubble) Mage General Chrysalis (talk) 15:45, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Nah, it's fine, just go in as soon as you can. Mage General Chrysalis (talk) 15:52, April 26, 2016 (UTC)